Battle of the Heart Blade
by Kami-san
Summary: What happens to Belldandy's friends in heaven when she leaves, especially now that they found an ancient prophecy telling of a battle that could end all life in the universe? R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

A woman stands in a clearing in the woods, singing a wordless song to a golden bird perched on her hand. Hovering behind her, suspended in a flowing white cloth, with wings spread, is an angel matching her song note for note. Suddenly the golden bird stops crooning to the song, and the woman also stops.

"Draconis, you can come out now," her voice lilts across the clearing. From the shadows appears a man dressed in a black outfit with two stiff wing-like projections coming from the shoulder blades. His unruly hair resembles flames and his hazel eyes pierce the woman with their intensity.

"How did you know it was me?" he asks as he touches the dark blue crescent and pentacle symbol on his forehead in his personal greeting. The woman touches her kite symbol in like response, and the angel titters at him before vanishing into the woman.

"You know that Thor here does not trust any intruder into his domain." The golden bird squawks in protest. "Yes, I know. Other than me, that is," she scratches the bird under his curved beak to placate him.

"You are the only person I know of who can befriend a phoenix that easily, Bell," Draconis says exasperatedly. "But you didn't answer my question. How did you know it was me?"

"I knew you would be coming to walk me to Yggdrasil soon. Shall we go?" Her blue eyes sparkle with mirth as she watches Thor fly off into the trees. "Are we flying or walking today?"

"We walked last time. Lets fly this time." Bell laughs as wings sprout from their shoulders with a shower of loose feathers. With a powerful downbeat from their wings, the pair leaves the ground and find a thermal rising from nearby. Draconis hangs back a little to admire Belldandy; her radiant russet hair flying behind her, snapping in the wind, and her earrings jingling like wind chimes. His thoughts wander to when he first saw her, they were just children then, when she had passed her first goddess training test. Suddenly a pink blur blasts past him, snapping him from his reverie.

"Sis!" a childish voice cries as the blur crashes into Belldandy. "I wanted to take you to work today!" The blur sorts itself out to be a young girl with an inverted teardrop symbol on her forehead and a slender hammer strapped onto her back. She is connected to a pair of large metallic wings with rockets on the ends.

"Oh you did? I'm sorry, Skuld, I didn't know," Belldandy says as she hugs her little sister tight.

"What in the cosmos are those?" Draconis exclaims when he recovers from the shock.

"What? Oh, these! My latest invention, the Skuld flyer 5000!" Skuld proudly proclaims, showing the faintly rust colored wings off. "At full power, it can break the sound barrier from a complete stop. Cool, huh?"

"Um... Yeah... Cool." Skuld sticks her tongue out at him for his sarcasm.

"I think they're wonderful, Skuld," Belldandy proclaims and smiles beautifully at her sister. "Lets all three of us fly to Yggdrasil together then." Both Draconis and Skuld nod at the suggestion, then they all start off towards the towering structure of magic and metal that houses that most powerful of computers, Yggdrasil.


	2. Ch2

As the trio sets down on the top level of Yggdrasil, a tanned woman appears in the doorway and walks toward them.

"So little sisters, you finally decided to show up?" An inverted triangle sits daintily between her eyebrows as she glares at the three of them.

"Hello, Urd. If you would be so kind as to step aside, we won't be any later than we already are," Draconis suggests mildly. Skuld snickers at Urd's look toward him.

"Yes, I'll get out of your way, but I have a message for my _littlest_ sister. Chrono has found a few bugs in the time matrix. Any more damage and people will start to notice..."

"Crap! Sorry sis! I gotta go!" Skuld says as she runs off for the systems room. Draconis notices that her wings had disappeared sometime during the talk.

"You, Draconis, need to get to your desk. The wish lines are about to open," Urd reminds him. He groans and runs off, only to skid to a stop and backpedal his way to Belldandy.

"Have a good day at work, Bell." Belldandy smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Urd laughs loudly at his deep blush. Draconis scowls at her before running off.

"He's a good guy, Bell," Urd comments once he's out of earshot.

"I know, but he's not for me," Belldandy replies with a distant look in her eyes. "I better get to work. Have fun Urd." Urd nods and walks off.

Still reeling from Belldandy's kiss, Draconis is stopped suddenly by a looming shape in front of him. He resists the urge to melt into the big man's shadow as he speaks.

"Boy, are you pesterin' my niece again?" Draconis looks the man over. His scraggly brown hair falls to his shoulders and frames his face. A blue pentagram rests inside a slender circle between his thick brows, and the crescents positioned on his cheek bones are blurred by his thick facial hair. Over his business suit he wears an old and hard-worn trench coat. Resting on his back is a wicked flamberge with a curved tip. "Boy! I axed yous a question!"

"Hidiki, your vocabulary is falling apart again," Draconis smiles at the flustered man. "And, to answer your question, no I'm not 'pesterin' your niece. I flew her to work. Where have you been?" He starts off toward his work place.

"Out hunting demons." Now that he has calmed, Hidiki speaks without a harsh accent. He begins to loosen his tie nervously.

"WHAT!! Demon hunting! With the doublet system?" Draconis exclaims heatedly.

"No, not the big demons, just the little ones like the Anki," Hidiki explains hurriedly. "I didn't even see any actual demons." Draconis takes a deep, calming breath.

"Are you sure? You didn't kill any demons?"

"Yes, boy! Do you think I'd risk Belldandy like that? I don't know who or where her doublet is, so any demon I kill could be him!" Hidiki calms himself and looks at Draconis. "Anyhow, I heard of your promotion. Congratulations! First class! I never would have guessed that you would advance this quickly!" He pounds on Draconis's shoulders enthusiastically. "How's about you come over to my place for some pot roast in celebration?"

"Um... not today, work is going to take me all day. I'll get back to you on this one, alright?" Hidiki looks disappointed, but nods in agreement and walks off to greet an old friend that he hasn't seen in a couple of years; since his last visit, in fact.

As he walks down the crowded hallway, Draconis accidentally runs into a woman a little shorter than he.

"Draconis, you really should watch where you are going," her grey eyes sparkle in her unmarked face as she looks up at him.

"Sorry, Kaiya. I wasn't looking. How's your job hunt going?" he bows in apology and they walk together.

"So far, not so good. No one really has a job that I could do. How're you doing with Belldandy? Any progress?" She smiles and winks at his blush.

"Nothing. I can't seem to gather enough courage to ask her out." They come to a branch in the hall. "Here's where we part. Oh, if you need any help, you know where to find me." He steps into a shadow near the wall and melts into it. He takes two steps in a swirling darkness that hints of unimagined colors and walks out of the shadows.


End file.
